Tous les gamins méritent un jouet
by Mael Galant
Summary: Après avoir poursuivit ce qui reste des Mangemorts, Sirius veut reprendre contacte avec son filleul. C'est ainsi qu'il découvre que l'enfant a passé les quatre dernières années enfermé dans le cabanon des Dursley. Frappé de stupeur, il prend aussitôt l'enfant sous sa charge, mais l'Ordre ne lui fait pas confiance pour s'occuper seul de cette tâche...


Sirius pouvait s'avérer des plus exaspérant, mais depuis qu'on lui avait offert la charge de son filleul, cela s'emblait pire. Et bien entendu, Severus devait en subir les frais.

\- Tous les gamins ont des mobiles ! Ça développe…

\- Absolument rien du tout.

\- Mais regarde ! Il y a tout là-dessus pour rendre un enfant heureux ! Il y a un petit miroir, une balle qui fait un bruit de hochet…

L'enseignant jeta un regard désintéressé au jouet en tissus que Sirius lui agitait sous le nez. Les trois éléments du mobile étaient attachés à la verticale sur une corde, à commencer par la tête en peluche d'un blaireau qui couinait à la moindre caresse. Cette référence à Poufsouffle n'était nullement surprenante. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour songer à une carrière dans la création de jouets ensorcelés, plutôt qu'user de leur magie pour quelque chose d'utile.

\- Et regarde la pince, on pourrait l'accrocher sur une poussette et…

\- Elle n'a même pas de sort d'adaptation de taille pour convenir aux plus grands modèles.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Black, cette chose coûte plus d'un gallion et ne mérite même pas ce prix.

\- Pfff, ça ne dépasse le gallion que par huit mornilles et seize noises…

Néanmoins, l'homme fini par reposer le mobile sur son étagère en roulant des yeux exagérément. À la limite de sa patience, Severus se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre Black dans son délire… avant que le souvenir du corps frêle d'Harry Potter dans son lit d'hôpital ne lui revienne en mémoire. À coup sûr, Sirius se reprochait de ne pas avoir sauvé son filleul plus tôt. Et pour éviter d'exploser en une colère vengeresse, son mécanisme de défense l'avait rendu joyeusement puéril. Non pas qu'il était retombé dans son humour cruel d'adolescence, Severus lui aurait déjà lancé un maléfice au visage si c'était le cas. Mais l'homme était devenu euphorique, et pas de la plus saine des façons. Ses rires sonnaient faux, ses sourires étaient définitivement forcés, et Severus aurait été un piètre espion si cela avait suffi à le berner.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Une voix délicate leur parvint au bout de l'allée alors que la responsable de la boutique s'approchait d'eux en souriant. Severus nota aussitôt le malaise dans son regard. Visiblement, elle était peu habituée à voir deux hommes adultes se disputer près des jouets pour poupons.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Lorsque cet imbécile cessera d'être une tête de mule, je suis sûr que nous trouverons par nous-même un cadeau utile pour son filleul.

La dame tressaillit aussitôt au ton tranchant du professeur de potions. Néanmoins, en entendant le mot _filleul_ , une lumière sembla s'allumer dans son esprit pour en chasser ses doutes. Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait bien pu imaginer, et sincèrement, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à le savoir.

\- Pas de problème. Si jamais vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir au comptoir !

Dès qu'elle eut disparu des rayons, Sirius balança à Severus un regard noir, mais l'homme l'ignora superbement pour se tourner vers les étagères. Après quelques secondes de recherche, il en sortit une toute petite peluche d'une trentaine de centimètres représentant une sorte de vautour aux plumes vertes avec un bonnet de nuit sur la tête.

\- Celui-là.

Sirius lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de lui prendre le jouet des mains. Avec une attention particulièrement ridicule, il scruta les moindres coutures de l'objet comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Severus l'ait piégé avec un sort d'explosion.

\- Celui-là ?

\- Celui-là.

Toujours peu convaincu, Sirius joua négligemment avec les deux cordelettes sur le dos de la peluche, servant à immobiliser celle-ci aux barreaux du lit. Severus savait pertinemment qu'il faisait tout ce cirque pour le pousser à bout, et peu désireux de lui céder victoire, il retint une énième remarque cinglante. Néanmoins, Sirius avait un don pour lui faire perdre ses moyens, et si cela continuait ainsi, ce n'était pas les répliques qui allaient fuser mais les insultes.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à une peluche de phénix irlandais…

\- Lit l'étiquette, idiot.

Le jouet possédait un sort de sensibilité au réveil de l'enfant. Il déclenchait alors l'un des quatre effets sonores proposés pour l'aider à se calmer. Pendant trois quarts d'heures, soit assez longtemps pour permettre au morveux de se rendormir, la peluche pouvait produire le son d'un battement de cœur, ou encore celui de la pluie ou des vagues, ce qui était assez thématique puisque le phénix irlandais nichait près des côtes et ne sortait de son repère qu'en temps de pluie. Peu convaincu, Sirius activa la peluche et le jouet fit aussitôt entendre la quatrième option de son répertoire, à savoir le cri de son animal. Le chant du phénix irlandais était réputé pour être aussi mélodieux que dépressif, de quoi endormir n'importe quel enfant récalcitrant au sommeil. Mais sa réputation de mauvais augure continuait de lui porter préjudice, et bien des sorciers croyaient dur comme fer qu'une écoute prolongé de ce chant pouvait rendre fou. C'est pourquoi Severus fut peu surpris de voir Sirius lui lancer un regard mauvais en écoutant la mélodie.

\- Tu veux rendre mon filleul timbré, c'est ça ?

\- J'ignorais que les racontars de grands-mères t'affectaient à ce point.

\- Harry a besoin d'un jouet joyeux et stimulant.

\- Je crois que sa dernière crise a été assez indicative de son appréciation des « stimulants ».

Severus avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'il se mordit la langue, se reprochant aussitôt d'avoir utilisé cet argument. Quelle stupide idée il avait eu, aussi, de mentionner la santé mentale défaillante de son filleul ! Parties en fumée étaient l'excitation et la fausse bonne humeur de Sirius : maintenant il n'était plus que dents serrés et yeux gris orageux. En temps normal, Severus aurait préféré le voir dans cet état. La lâcheté l'insupportait, et fuir la réalité derrière une masque de bonheur factice en faisait partie. Mais un magasin de jouets sur le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas l'endroit pour se laisser submerger par les émotions.

\- Black, dans son état, Potter a besoin d'être rassuré. Et c'est exactement ce que nous allons lui offrir.

Il y eut plusieurs secondes de flottement avant que Sirius finisse par ravaler sa rage. L'instant d'après, il remettait un peu brusquement la peluche sur son étagère.

\- De toute façon, c'est trop cher. Tu critiquais l'autre pour être plus d'un gallion, celui-là en coûte trois fois plus.

\- Au mieux, le mobile ne l'aurait amusé que six mois avant qu'il ne se lasse. Une peluche convient à presque tous les âges, l'achat est plus rentable à long terme.

Severus faillit rajouter qu'il s'agissait de calculs élémentaires de base, mais il se retint de justesse pour sa propre sécurité. Sirius était assez explosif dans sa colère.

\- Et pourquoi lui acheter qu'un seul jouet, hein ? Pourquoi pas chacun un ?

\- Parce que je refuse d'en faire un enfant pourri gâté qui abusera de sa notoriété pour recevoir tout ce qu'il veut.

\- Il n'a jamais rien eut pendant quatre ans, ait un peu de cœur, merde !

\- Tout d'abord, Black, nous savons déjà que je n'ai jamais eu de cœur. Cet argument n'a donc aucune raison d'être. Mais tu soulignes un point : Potter n'a reçu aucun jouet pendant les quatre dernières années de sa vie. Dis-moi maintenant, comment réagirait-il s'il était soudain inondé de tous ces nouveaux objets colorés et bruyants, hm ? Je suis _sûr_ que cela ne sera pas une source de stress, après avoir passé des mois dans le noir total sans autre stimulation qu'une tranche de pain par…

Cette fois, les phalanges blanches de rage de Sirius s'écrasèrent sur son nez crochu, et à travers la douleur éclatant dans son crâne, Severus maudit l'homme pour le faire sortir de ses gonds aussi facilement. Des années d'espionnage et de maîtrise de soi-même lui avaient appris à toujours peser ses mots quelle que soit la situation. Et bien entendu, par sa simple présence irritante, Black avait tout jeté aux orties comme lui seul en était capable.

Sachant qu'il ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, Severus prit donc sur lui de tourner talons en vitesse, se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour éviter que le sang ne goutte sur le plancher. Sans même regarder derrière lui pour voir si Sirius le suivait, et il espérait sincèrement que non, il poussa la porte de la boutique dans un son de cloche et manqua renverser au passage une mère et ses enfants sur le point d'entrer. Bien entendu, la sorcière lui lança un regard noir qu'il se fit un plaisir de lui renvoyer. Si elle se permettait de le juger sur son apparence, il pouvait se permettre de la juger sur ses capacités de discipline lamentables : ses trois morveux braillaient déjà à plein poumons en réclamant le nouveau jeu à la mode. Dire qu'il allait devoir leur enseigner dans quelques années…

Inspirant lentement pour calmer ses nerfs, Severus se tourna vers la vitrine de la boutique pour mieux observer son reflet dans la vitre. L'enfoiré lui avait bel et bien cassé le nez, et c'est en grinçant les dents de douleur qu'il dût le remettre à sa place avant de lancer un sort rapide de guérison. Cela n'équivalait pas à une potion de soin spécialisé, mais une blessure aussi mineure n'en valait pas la peine, du moment que le saignement cesse. La zone allait rester sensible pendant quelques jours, mais il avait connu bien pire. Il lui fallu un peu plus de temps pour retrouver son flegme, cependant, tant la colère bouillait dans ses veines. S'il n'était pas sorti rapidement, la vendeuse aurait remarqué à coup sûr leur altercation, et ce n'était pas le moment de se faire interdire à vie l'entrée d'un des rares magasin de jouets magiques du pays. Si ce chien enragé de Black pouvait faire preuve d'un minimum de contrôle !

Quand Severus parvint enfin à retrouver assez de calme pour revenir à l'intérieur (parce qu'il fallait bien que l'un d'eux agisse en adulte responsable), Sirius était rendu dans la file d'attente menant à la caisse. L'enseignant leva un sourcil interrogateur en avisant la peluche de phénix irlandais qui se trouvait dans sa main, mais n'osa pas souligner sa victoire alors qu'il se rapprochait : ridiculiser Black ne valait pas un second coup de poing au visage. Sirius se tendit aussitôt à son approche, mais en réalisant qu'il ne comptait pas lui faire une scène pour sa précédente action, il se contenta de grommeler dans sa barbe que ce devrait être à Severus de payer puisqu'il lui avait imposé son choix. Heureusement, il ne mit pas sa menace à exécution, tous deux savaient pertinemment que le salaire de l'enseignant n'équivalait pas la fortune des Black dont Sirius avait hérité.

\- Ce sera trois gallions, sept mornilles et six noises. Est-ce que vous le voulez dans un emballage cadeau ?

\- Ça pourrait être une bonne…

\- Je ne crois pas que son filleul puisse ouvrir une boîte par lui-même, alors autant éviter le gaspillage de papier, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est avec un sourire figé des plus mal à l'aise que la vendeuse leur tendit leur achat. Avec irritation, Severus se rappela soudain qu'ils allaient devoir rejouer toute la scène à l'approche de Noël. Ces prochaines années s'annonçaient définitivement pénibles…

Cela faisait un mois et demi depuis la dernière visite à la boutique de jouets quand Sirius fit une arrivée triomphante au manoir avec un sac en papier portant le logo du magasin. Le regard noir que lui lança Severus au-dessus de son magasine de potions le mis aussitôt sur la défensive alors qu'il levait les mains en signe de protestation.

\- Relax, ça n'a coûté que quatorze mornilles…

\- Quatorze !

\- … et cinq noises, mais ça valait totalement le coup !

\- Harry est déjà très heureux avec sa peluche, il n'a pas besoin de… !

\- Non, la ferme. J'ai laissé trop longtemps mon filleul avec les pires monstres de l'univers en me disant que tout irait bien, alors si tu crois que je ne vais pas rattraper mon erreur en dorlotant Harry comme s'il était Merlin lui-même, c'est que tu es le connard le plus stupide qui ait vécu sur cette maudite terre, compris ?!

Comme après chacune de leur dispute, leurs cris furent suivis d'un silence lourd comme du plomb. Severus passa une main fatiguée sur ses yeux, se pinçant l'arête du nez en soupirant. Incapable de rester immobile, Sirius faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Après un moment, il finit par s'affaler sur le divan en abandonnant le sac sur la table basse.

\- Harry est en train de dormir ?

\- Après ta montée de lait ? Espérons-le.

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir des plus glacial, mais cela ne fit qu'étirer d'avantage le sourire insolent de Severus. Il était hors de porté des poings de Black, alors autant en profiter. Puis il se rappela qu'il devait être le plus raisonnable de toute cette histoire, et dans un énième soupire, il désigna du menton le paquet devant eux.

\- Et donc, tu comptes enfin montrer quel inestimable achat tu nous a ramené ?

\- Connard.

\- Ne fait pas l'enfant, Black, j'ai déjà assez de ton filleul et de tous les élèves de Poudlard pour ne pas avoir à m'occuper d'un autre.

Avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, Sirius balança le sac sur le côté, lui faisant déverser son contenu sur la table. L'objet ressemblait à une sorte de trousseau avec trois grosses clefs anciennes d'environ quinze centimètres de long, chacune portant une couleur différente. Severus fut presque surpris de ne pas y voir de rouge ou autre teinte vive, mais plutôt des tons froids comme le vert, bleu et violet. Un peu comme si Sirius avait fait exprès de prendre quelque chose dans sa palette de goût pour qu'il accepte plus facilement cet achat impulsif. Prenant le jouet dans ses mains, le professeur haussa un sourcil en avisant le sort de légèreté et de mollesse, qui donnaient à l'objet une consistance de caoutchouc tout en gardant l'apparence et le cliquetis mélodieux du métal.

\- Il fallait absolument que tu lui achète un hochet, hein ? Il s'en lassera vite.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme lui leva son majeur, parce qu'évidement c'était le geste le plus mature qu'il avait pu trouver.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Initialement, l'histoire qu'est devenue "Où les pins et les érables poussent" devait être totalement différente. Sirius et Severus rapportaient sain et sauf le petit Harry à Poudlard, l'enfant était envoyé à sa tante et Peter était dévoilé comme traître avant d'être envoyé à Azkaban. La suite de l'histoire est dans la description de la fanfic. Toujours est-il qu'après avoir écrit ce petit bout de texte, j'ai fait des recherches plus approfondis sur le développement psychologique des enfants ayant survécu à plusieurs années de haute négligence. J'ai découvert qu'après quatre ans passé totalement isolé dans un cabanon, surtout dès l'âge de un an, il était presque impossible pour un enfant de s'en sortir sans traumatisme grave. Harry aurait probablement eu un retard mental irréversible, comprenant entre autre une incapacité à parler et même à s'identifier comme humain. J'aurais pu, bien sûr, utiliser la magie comme excuse pour le remettre sur pied comme si de rien était avant qu'il n'atteigne ses onze ans, mais s'aurais été trop facile et bien trop injuste pour tous les enfants qui subissent réellement ce genre de traumatisme à la grandeur de notre planète.

C'est pourquoi j'ai changé au complet cette histoire et fait en sorte que Sirius et Severus se retrouvent à fuir au Canada avec l'enfant. Harry n'aurait ainsi aucun trauma outre le fait d'avoir perdu ses parents, ce qui peut toujours être réglé avec le temps et une famille adoptive aimante. Cela me donnait aussi l'occasion de torturer un peu plus mes deux grands adultes préférés en les poussant dans une double situation totalement inconnue les forçant à se rapprocher, ces situations étant s'occuper d'un enfant, mais aussi s'habituer aux nouvelles lois d'un pays bien plus différent qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Enfin, je voulais faire découvrir un peu mon coin de pays et m'amuser à créer ma propre vision d'une communauté sorcière. Bref, en espérant que vous avez appréciez ce petit OS et on se revoit peut-être dans "Où les pins et les érables poussent" !


End file.
